Rainbow
by dizzyapple95
Summary: Blaine isn't happy. He hasn't been for a while. He is now about to enter his senior year and is determined that he will find happiness. Yet it seems that searching for happiness is like searching for a pot of gold at the end of a rainbow. Will Blaine find happiness in a world that is filled with so much hatred?


**Author's Note:** This is my first attempt at Glee fanfiction, so please leave a review and let me know if you love it, hate it or think I should continue.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing :(

* * *

Blaine Anderson sunk down in his seat in the Lima Bean and took a sip of his coffee. His eyes scanned the room taking in the variety of people that frequented the small coffee shop in Lima at 4.00pm on a Wednesday. The coffee shop was busy; then again it always was despite, in Blaine's opinion, not having the best coffee. In fact, if he was being honest the coffee was disgusting and the food not much better. The old coffee shop in Westerville, which he frequented as a student at Dalton, was much better and by far a friendlier place.

In fact Blaine didn't really remember how the Lima Bean had become the coffee shop that he would frequent most often. He lived in Westerville for christ's sake, why on earth did he continue to go to this place?

Kurt.

Right.

Well, Blaine supposed that originally he started to visit the Lima Bean on a rather infrequent basis in his freshman year at Dalton when Wes recruited him to help him scope out the competition in the form of Carmel High's Vocal Adrenaline and McKinley's New Directions. It had worked that year as Blaine had (along with the other Warblers) won the National Show Choir Competition. Blaine remembered the feeling of jubilation as they were announced National Champions in Los Angeles. It was the first time in as long as Blaine could remember that he truly felt happy and at ease with himself.

Then in his sophomore year, he had begun to frequent the Lima Bean more and more as it became quickly apparent that this was one Kurt Hummel's most frequented hang out. Well here and Breadstix. Blaine rolled his eyes to himself. It amazed him how his friends at McKinley believed that here and Breadstix were the 'it' places to be and to be seen. He realised that it might sound as if he _was_ just some spoilt rich kid who was used to expensive restaurants and who never had to save for anything in his life.

Blaine knew that his friends at McKinley didn't come from the most affluent of backgrounds, but he could not fathom how one earth they could possibly enjoy drinking this poor excuse of coffee. Or eating the even poorer excuse of Italian food that Breadstix sold.

However, this information on the poor quality of the establishments that his McKinley friends (and he supposed himself) frequented did not stop him from stopping by after a particularly bad Wednesday after Glee Club.

Blaine continued to stare pensively over the room of his coffee cup out of the window watching as rain continued its assault on the ground. Maybe that was the reason that it was so busy in the Lima Bean.

Finals at McKinley were over and the seniors within the Glee club were preparing to head off to college or wherever they ended up (Blaine was sure that Puck's plan was to just get on a long distance bus and see where he ended up). It wasn't as if Blaine had expected anything grand today, just a general recognition of the day would have been nice.

However, it seemed as though none of his friends remembered today. No one in Glee club showed any sign of recognition of what today was. Conversation had revolved around New York, NYADA and getting out of Lima.

So, Blaine had, once Glee club had finished, waited for his boyfriend Kurt Hummel as he was expected to. Kurt had simply told him that he was going to be looking for apartments with Rachel and Finn. Blaine had watched in stunned silence as his boyfriend kissed him on the cheek and left the room linking up with Rachel upon exiting.

Blaine had somehow ended up at the Lima Bean drinking pour coffee and attempting to eat a chocolate chip cookie. Blaine realised that no one would know nor care what he did with his evening. His parents, an absent presence in his life that offered money and material gifts in lieu of affection, where away on business somewhere in Europe and wouldn't be home for at least another three weeks. He was still slowly repairing his relationship with his older brother Cooper who he had discovered recently had married singer/songwriter Gabrielle Smythe (one Sebastian Smythe's older sister) and lived in LA. Kurt didn't like him hanging around with his old friends from Dalton and besides finals hadn't ended at Dalton yet so none of them would want to hang around with him anyway.

Therefore, Blaine cane to the conclusion that he was free to do whatever he wanted this evening. With that conclusion Blaine downed the rest of his coffee and left the warmth of the Lima Bean in a mad dash to his car through the downpour.

One his journey home Blaine stopped at his favourite bakery in Westerville and picked up his favourite muffin before continuing with his journey home.

It was 7.00pm by the time that he walked through the front door to his overly large house. Without turning on any lights Blaine headed straight up the stairs and down the corridor to his room. He slung his bag onto floor in the corner of the room. He peeled off his saturated jacket and clothes slipping into a pair of sweats and an old Dalton hoodie. He dumped his clothes into the wash basket. Blaine then collapsed down onto his bed and slowly unwrapped the muffin he had collected on his way home.

Blaine closed his eyes for a minute before taking a deep breath and opening them once again. He began to pick at the chocolate chips from the top of the muffin popping them into his mouth. He then reached onto his bedside cabinet to grab his phone. He scrolled through the messages that he had received during his drive from Lima to his house in Westerville.

One message caught his eye. Taking a deep breath Blaine dialled the number quickly hoping that the person would answer. He answered on the third ring:

_"Happy Birthday Killer…"_

* * *

Thank you for taking time to read this story xx


End file.
